La consentida de Gardel
by Erelbrile
Summary: Momentos de Chile y Argentina a través del siglo XX. Cuarto tango: Me destrozaste un poquito la vida, sólo te devolvía el favor. ArgChi.
1. Por una cabeza

Estoy un poco oxidada, siento que ya no escribo como antes (como si ya no pudiera hacerlo bien).

Escribo sin fin de lucro (pero un comentario se agradecería de todo corazón).

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**_- los que han ido o no al Mundial **-**_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile, Argentina, Perú, Brasil y los demás pertenecen al colectivo del fandom hetaliano.**

A medida que avance el fic (éste es sólo el capítulo introductorio), irán surgiendo muchas parejas que quizás nunca imaginaron o que quizás no les gusten. Aquí no es sólo un "ChilexArgentina", sino un "ChilexArgentina mientras Argentina estaba con *** y Chile estaba con *** o mientras tal coquetea con ***" y blablabla. No se asusten, a eso voy.

Esta historia forma parte de mi secuencia ArgChi, (sí, tengo más ArgChis si desean leerlos), y los personajes aquí... bueno, se irán desarrollando a medida que se avance con la historia y según la época que toque en cada viñeta.

NO ES UNA HISTORIA LINEAL, cada capítulo, si bien está relacionado con los demás, es independiente. Un tango, un capítulo.

* * *

**La consentida de Gardel**

**Por una cabeza**

_Por una cabeza __todas las locuras._

_Su boca que besa __borra la tristeza, __calma la amargura._

_Por una cabeza, __si ella me olvida,_

_qué importa perderme __mil veces la vida,_

_para qué vivir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los demás comían, bebían y bailaban. No todos estaban presentes, Alemania y Prusia tenían sus propias preocupaciones en esos momentos, y Chile buscaba alguien con quién conversar que no fuera Argentina, Perú o Bolivia. En el centro del gran salón, España estaba rodeado de sus colonias, respondiendo preguntas y haciendo las propias. Eran tantos a su alrededor, que Venezuela y Costa Rica estaban de puntitas mirando por sobre los hombros de los demás. La noche afuera tenía luciérnagas redondas atrapadas en vidrios, y un calor horrendo. El rocío ya había mojado las escaleras de acceso y todos se dispersaban en grupos, conversando como amigos. Inglaterra, parado a su lado, ofreció:

—Todos conversan como si nada importante pasara, pero saben que algo se viene, que éste es el momento para conversar sin que...

—Nadie sospeche que planean sus estrategias. No participaste mucho en la última guerra, no es verdaderamente importante, pero pensé que es una buena excusa para invitarte a bailar.

Inglaterra soltó un bufido socarrón, y se ladeo a mirar al americano.

—Pero ahora es sólo el mundial de fútbol, no la Segunda Guerra Mundial —le miró altanero, y luego barrió la sala con un movimiento de cadera sin intenciones—. ¿Bailamos?

Chile le miró, los brazos en jarra y la sonrisa revoloteándole como una mariposa posada en una flor, no con la sonrisa revoloteándole como una mariposa moribunda como fue en aquella ocasión en que estaban en una situación parecida, casi ochenta años atrás.

—¿Qué hizo ahora Francia para que quieras bailar conmigo?

Inglaterra le miró con una falsa inocencia que quiere ser descubierta, no como la de aquella vez en Uruguay, cuando la conversación fue sinuosa y resbaladiza, en voz baja, con Argentina poniéndole una mano a Brasil en la cadera al otro lado de la estancia.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Manuel —y el menor, soltando una falsa risa, sacó de su bolsillo el celular que vibraba.

—Dame un minuto, por favor —pidió y le respondió el mensaje a Argentina.

«¿Qué clase de sorpresa? No te veo por ninguna parte, ¿dónde estás? ¿Y cómo es eso de que Luciano te debe una?».

—Si sirve de algo —comenzó Inglaterra, mirando para otra parte como si no estuviera diciendo algo importante—, está bailando con Belgica. Ojo por ojo, ¿o me vas a decir que no tengo razón?

—Si es así... —Chile aceptó, más seguro que a inicios del siglo anterior, cuando Inglaterra parecía realmente inalcanzable.

Ahora estaban en Brasil, y muchos habían ido más que para ver a sus equipos jugar, para poder conversar con los demás en un ambiente más informal. Media América se había acercado a Venezuela para preguntarle cómo estaba a medida que la velada avanzaba, y algunos le preguntaban a Francia qué pensaba hacer con Alemania, a cuento de la Unión Europea.

El mismo tenía pensado hablar con algunos asiáticos sobre exportación, aprovechando la ocasión.

En aquella ocasión no estaban en Brasil, sino en Montevideo. Inglaterra vestía más formal y tenía una cicatriz desvanecida en el dorso de la mano, de alguna batalla de 1917. Chile le miraba y le veía con la sonrisa corsaria y el pecho quemado por el sol, la ropa vistosa y la camisa con vuelos, feroz, educado, bestial, imposible.

En el segundo de silencio, se escuchó un ritmo mil veces conocido, para ambos años.

—¿Lo que suena es lo que creo que es? —Chile preguntó mirando a Inglaterra, con la ironía alegre de quién ve que el mundo le hace jugarretas que no le molestan.

—Apúrate que Francia está mirando para acá —le apremió Inglaterra, y Chile supo que, de no haber sido su pareja durante años, no tendría permitido saber los planes de fondo del inglés.

—¡Ya, ya! —le contestó, acostumbrado a la autoridad del mayor.

+'+'+'+'+

Argentina le agradeció a Brasil con una palmada en el hombro y una mirada entrecerrada que Luciano no se molestó en registrar, con todas las demás cosas que verdaderamente le tenían ocupado.

Caminó hacia un espacio sin gente, buscando a Chile con la mirada y la ansiedad en el estómago, hasta divisarlo. Por su cabeza pasaron todas las locuras posibles al verle bailando, y luego, al notar quién era su acompañante, una preocupación imposible se instaló entre sus ojos. Esa boca que le besa y borra su tristeza, hablaba con el inglés. Otra vez. Cómo le tenían hasta las pelotas con sus conversaciones. ¡Y que no le dijeran que hablaban de comercio, que él no es un imbécil!

—Chile —Le llamó, la camisa pensada para hacerle ver atractivo y el cabello peinado hace solo unos minutos para que todo fuera perfecto. Perú, que acababa de salir del grupo de España, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No seas tonto, baila conmigo, causa. ¿Qué importa perderte mil veces la vida? ¿Para qué vivir? —le molestó—. Déjalos, bailan entre ellos porque si bailaran con otros se morirían de vergüenza —le calmó, conocedor, y acertando perfectamente al fenómeno anglochileno.

—¿Creés?

—Es la misma razón por la que Noru e Is bailan juntos, o Gil y Ludwig. O él y yo, ya que estamos, pero a mí no me avergüenza bailar con otros —terminó, mientras Argentina le ponía una mano en la espalda y lo apretaba contra sí.

Perú rió un poco, y si Inglaterra quería que Francia le mirara, el plan no le funcionó estando esos dos bailando como si el Diablo les hubiese dado el don, distrayendo a todos los que acompañaban a sus equipos o a algún amigo.

+'+'+'+'+

—Bailas distinto —notó Chile a la segunda canción, en una pequeña vuelta que le salió menos natural de lo que esperaba, incluso para ellos.

—Bonnefoy —propuso Inglaterra, y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si tienes problemas con él, arréglalos —rodó los suyos y le miró alzando una ceja.

—Mocoso sin respeto, deja a los adultos arreglar sus cosas como lo hacen los adultos.

—¿Sacándole celos con tu ex? —entrecerró los ojos, y bajó la velocidad de los pasos.

—Si no quieres ayudarme, no lo hagas —el «puedo solo» de Inglaterra se sobreentendía.

Chile no respondió, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Perú metiéndole mano a Argentina, y a éste tocándole de forma más sensual de la que deberían dos amigos bailando tango.

—Nunca te pregunté —empezó a decir Inglaterra. Chile levantó la mirada hacia él, notándole alto, fuerte e imponente como siempre—. ¿Quién te enseñó a bailar? Porque yo no fui. ¿Fue Fernández?

Se detuvieron un momento, antes de que empezara el tercer y último tango que sonaría esa noche, y continuaron bailando con esa tranquilidad de quien sólo pasa por un trámite.

—¿A ti te enseñó Bonnefoy, Arthur? ¿O aprendiste solo?

Inglaterra se vio complacido al responder.

—Aprendí los bailes a medida que surgieron, no necesité de nadie en particular —y su ego se desinfló un poco—, pero sí hubo algunos que me los enseñó la rana.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño al verle reírse para sus adentros y aceleró los pasos.

—¿Entonces, quién te enseñó a bailar?

—¿Sinceramente? —en el pecho le revoloteó una loica, queriendo decir otro nombre, pero con menos vergüenza de la que se esperaría—. Argentina.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este es un proyecto. Sé lo que quiero escribir, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Les pido paciencia, y apoyo.


	2. No te engañés, corazón

Segundo tango y segundo momento ArgChi.

Quiero resaltar el apoyo que me dieron con la introducción, no esperé que fueran a llegar tantos lectores. Cuando vi que llegaban notificaciones me apresuré a escribir este capítulo. Me sorprendió también la cantidad de favoritos, ya que siento que recién en este capítulo me merezco alguno.

Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos:

Guest: Gracias :DD este capítulo está mejor narrado a mi parecer.

Cross: Ya hablamos, gracias por pasarte por aquí y darme tu mirada crítica. Lo de las tildes, ya te lo expliqué (lo de que escribo con la ortografía de cuando aprendí a escribir xD ¡y apuesto a la boutografía!). Te he hecho caso y no me he tardado con esta actualización. Inglaterra bailando... el tango normal (no de competencia) es bastante tranquilo, de hecho se mueven más que nada las piernas y el torso se queda quieto, por eso creo que podría bailarlo sin problemas (y si le da vergüenza pues baila con alguien que también tiene vergüenza y de allí que sea Manuel).

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**_- los que sean blasfemados **-**_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile y Argentina pertenecen al colectivo del fandom hetaliano.**

Este capítulo está dedicado con cariño a RedxYami. Besos, cariño, gracias por tus lindas palabras siempre :)

* * *

**La consentida de Gardel**

**No te engañés, corazón**

_No te vayás a olvidar que es mujer y que al nacer_

_del engaño hizo un sentir._

_Miente al llorar, miente al reír, miente al besar y al amar._

_Miente al jurar falsa pasión, no te engañés, corazón._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Son las diez de la noche. Un gato gris y flaco se escabulle por un callejón obscuro. El Río de la Plata está tranquilo, o al menos en su traje ennegrecido la corriente parece mansa. Un llanto se escucha en algún barrio porteño, infantil, molesto porque le han mandado a la cama. Chile cierra los ojos por un segundo, apenas algo más que un parpadeo, lo suficiente para que la puerta se abra y salgan dos hombres conversando.

Se oye una pequeña orquesta, con más integrantes de los que el tamaño del local merece. Una risa femenina relampaguea de un extremo a otro del lugar, sin que pueda decirse de donde proviene. Argentina apenas levanta la cabeza con la risa, ocupado como está conversando con una mujer entrada en años y carnes cuyo acento debió competir con sus encantos cuando todavía trabajaba. Argentina la llama por apodos, puede decirse incluso desde lejos, porque ella le pone una mano afectuosa en el hombro y le llama «don Martín» cuando Argentina podría pasar por hijo suyo. Es casi indecente como ella, tan mujer y adulta, le habla con esa picardía y le ofrece todo cuando su cuerpo puede ofrecer. «Un burdel», piensa Chile, y no es cualquiera, es un burdel de puerto, y aún más, un burdel argentino.

Otra risa se oye desde el fondo, desde un sector más reservado que es la antesala a los cuartos y a las noches junto a un cuerpo caliente. En unas horas, cuando la noche se anime, un piano tocará alegres melodías tras esa puerta. Chile se acerca a la mesa en que el argentino (no un argentino, puesto que no es cualquiera, es el único que será siempre «el argentino», como siempre habrá un solo «el inglés» o como él mismo es el único «el chileno» que los de su clase podrán llamar así), en fin, la mesa en que el argentino juega con sus manos y es casi como si las ocupara para no meterlas en donde no debe (o en donde Chile piensa que no debe, a pesar del lugar donde están, no tanto por el acto en sí, sino por la gente que bebe en otras mesas conversando, por el camarero que escucha y ve más de lo que debería).

—Mi amigo —le llama Argentina al verlo acercarse, y luego, dirigiéndose a la mujer—. Un gusto verte, Margarita —y es como si su sonrisa pudiera suavizar a cualquier bestia. Ella le hace un último cariño, toda pintarrajeada y hermosa, antes de retirarse a cuidar la disciplina de las prostitutas novatas. Con todo, Chile no la ve decadente ni triste, pero no hace comparaciones más que en su cabeza sobre la clase de prostíbulos que frecuenta cada uno.

—¿Cliente frecuente? —le pregunta al sentarse, mirando alrededor. Un hombre y una mujer bailan un tango mientras esperan (que se desocupe una habitación)—. ¿O ella es tu cliente frecuente? —agrega, por molestarlo.

—Fue preciosa, Manuel, preciosa como no te imaginás —le responde el argentino, con la copa de champaña en la mano—. Le di flores, anillos, vestidos hermosos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo de siempre. Ellas envejecen y uno... bueno, uno no tiene para cuando morirse.

A Chile le traen de beber lo mismo que a Argentina. El líquido es claro, amarillo, a tono con la luz del lugar y el color de la música. Seguramente Argentina ha pedido de antemano la botella que les traen cuando Chile se sienta, porque de otra forma no se explica.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de alguien que sabes morirá—apunta Chile, como dando una lección de lógica básica.

—No, flaco, no me enamoro —Argentina le mira con ojos de quién intenta engañar a un niño, la sonrisa a medio armarse.

—Bueno. Pero no te creo —porque es difícil creerle que no se enamora de esas muchachas que le ven tan perfecto. Además, está esa hombría de Argentina, ese no sé qué que Chile dice que a él no le falta, pero que le falta a mares (porque aún es joven y España nunca le puso la suficiente atención para explicarle). «No es culpa nuestra», se ha convencido Chile, especialmente ahora último cuando las cartas de Inglaterra le provocan temblores. «No es culpa nuestra ser casi todos hombres. No es culpa nuestra que nos hayan creado así, sólo es lógico siendo la mujer tan débil. ¿Cómo una nación podría ser mujer? No es culpa nuestra que sean pocas», y el ejemplo de Perú y Ecuador (ejemplo callado, pero comprensible, incómodo, pero esperable) se convierte en otro argumento para su teoría. Perú, se ha dicho Chile, ha comprendido y aceptado esta verdad, esta consecuencia del ambiente (como le gustaría decir a Prusia), antes que él, y Argentina, por el contrario, no está ni cerca de aceptar que, por mucho que las mujeres le atraigan, son un género inalcanzable para personas como ellos.

Las puntas de sus zapatos se rozan (y ellos se ven como dos jóvenes de familia adinerada, bien vestidos en aquel burdel, conversando sobre economía y política). Argentina mueve las manos, enfatizando, y en cualquier momento, ya se ve, golpeará la copa y la hará caer. Chile frunce el ceño, y asiente, o niega con la cabeza, y toma la palabra, o al menos lo intenta, porque a Argentina sólo puedes quitarle la palabra con mucha maña.

Las puntas de sus zapatos se rozan y ellos podrían estar así para siempre, conversando y esquivándose en un burdel porteño, con una botella de champaña y el otro de compañía. Todavía no se aman, no del modo en que llegarán a hacerlo, pero es justo este el momento perfecto que ambos quisieran eterno.

—Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética están tensos. Europa por dentro está mal —asevera Argentina mientras Chile enciende un cigarro. Una joven se acerca, pechos de nieve y tobillos a cincel, con un cenicero, pero no logra meterse en la conversación porque el chileno sólo agradece sin mirarla directamente y Argentina le hace un gesto porque no es el momento, y lo que preguntará será importante—. Si volviese a repetirse la guerra en Europa, flaquito, de qué lado te pondrías.

Chile le mira, respira profundo, mira en otra dirección como buscando la respuesta, y suspira.

—No nos van a meter —es su respuesta.

—Pero si nos metieran —insiste Argentina—, porque sabés bien que un país en guerra no produce alimentos y que un país con falta de alimentos necesita obtenerlos de un país que no está en guerra. A quién le venderás.

—A todos mientras se pueda.

—¿Y cuando te exijan que elijás un lado?

Por un momento se sostienen la mirada, y es entonces, con el movimiento inconsciente de boca que hace Argentina, que Chile se da cuenta que éste le está sacando una información distinta a la que le quiere hacer pensar.

—¿Qué estás tratando de averiguar, Martín? —e intenta adivinar, levantando una ceja—. ¿Quieres saber si pienso orientar mi economía dependiendo de eso? Porque no es tan difícil de adivinar. Trigo, cereales, cobre... diría también salitre, pero Alemania ya me jodió con eso —y sigue fumando como si no fuera importante.

—Está bien, me atrapaste —acepta Argentina—, pero no entiendo. Yo puedo abastecerlo mejor que tú, estoy más cerca... ¿por qué el pirata decidió aprovecharse de tu estupidez cuando podía llegar a un trato conmigo?

Entrecerrando los ojos, y sospechando de esa sonrisa picarona, Chile apaga el cigarro contra el cenicero.

—¿En qué momento pasamos de hablar sobre las potencias del norte a los chismes?

—En el momento en que me entero —y es aquí donde Argentina comienza el drama que se ha estado guardando por atender temas más serios—, por un tercero, y no por boca tuya, que te estás garchando al inglesiño ese.

—Te lo habría contado, y te habrías enterado por mí, si te callaras y me preguntaras por mi jodida vida.

Argentina bufa, y le hace un gesto encogiéndose de hombros, de algún modo aceptando que tiene su atención.

—Olvidá que te dije algo. Y bien, contame, González —se ríe con el apellido—, ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?

—¿Quién te contó? —pregunta de vuelta el chileno, entrecerrando los ojos y pensando.

—Oye, me acabás de decir que te pregunte, y lo hice. Contestame como un mínimo de cortesía —le agarra el pelo Argentina, sintiéndose el que saldrá ganando. Chile no insiste, pero es obvio que aún piensa en quién puede haberle contado a su vecino el chisme.

—He... —comienza Chile y Argentina le interrumpe.

—Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida personal, flaco, de lo otro me entero por mi cuenta y leyendo esos comunicados oficiales tuyos redactados taaaaan aburridamente. ¿Sabés que los leo cuando me voy a dormir?

—¡Para qué me preguntas si me vas a interrumpir! —estalla el más bajo y Argentina se ríe de él. La música continúa, se oyen los tacones contra el suelo de madera y los vasos siendo posados en las mesas. Bebe, Argentina, de su copa hasta acabarla, ante la mirada airada de Chile, y se ve tan seguro, tan confiado de sí mismo, que parece una farsa para el teatro, como si se estuviese viendo al don Juan que todo le sale bien (al don Juan sentado frente al Lazarillo de Tormes, pero don Juan al fin y al cabo), y la juventud es palpable, latiendo en las venas de Argentina, marcándose en los dorsos de sus manos.

—Flaco, flaco, sólo te molesto. Continuá —lo calma, con el codo en la mesa y señalándole desarticuladamente. Por un instante, pareciera que Chile se la devolverá de manera infantil, pues se cruza de brazos y no abre la boca, mas continúa.

—Pues... —mueve sus dedos, pensando qué decir—. El brazo me está dando problemas de nuevo —le dice, Argentina arquea los labios hacia abajo, sopesándolo.

—Reposá. Entablillalo. ¿Qué más?

—Eh... estoy aprendiendo a manejar estos vehículos del demonio, Inglaterra dice que es una buena idea.

—Y yo que te llevo diciendo eso por décadas, llega ése y le hacés caso de inmediato. ¡Porque estás saliendo con él!

—¡Pero déjame a mí decirlo, po!

—Pero es que te tardás tanto, Manuel —se queja Argentina, apoyando el mentón en su mano. Chile suspira, sin saber qué palabras usar.

—Y... bueno. Inglaterra y yo...

—¿Sí...?

—Inglaterra y yo estamos...

—Decilo, andá, impactame con la noticia.

—Estamos saliendo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo me ocultabas en tus cartas! Che, pero qué mal gusto tenés, y qué mal gusto tiene ese inglés para ser europeo.

Aunque intenta no hacerlo, Chile se ríe, sarcásticamente.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿Estuviste esperando sólo para decirme eso?

—No, che, si tengo mucho que decirte. Partiendo porque claramente no es serio, pero lo del mal gusto debía dejarlo claro primero. Qué puto asco, flaco. No sabés de lo que es capaz.

—Es culto, me agrada, me enseña cosas...

—Claro que te enseñará cosas, seguro te desvirga —Argentina le mira con superioridad y Chile frunce el ceño—. No seas pibe, Manuel. ¿Has estado en guerra con él alguna vez?

—No.

—Entonces hacele caso a alguien que le ha visto de malas más veces de las que puede contar y escuchame cuando te digo que no te debés fiar.

—¿Y si no quiero? —reta Chile, levantando la barbilla.

—Entonces hacele caso a Sebastián, que tiene una teoría sobre todo esto (me perdonarás que le haya contado nada más enterarme) y está rebuena.

—¿Qué dice nuestro uruguayo favorito? —pregunta Chile, rodando los ojos ante la acotación.

—Pensamos que es un viejo verde. Es la única explicación a que le guste verse tan rodeado de colonias, ¿te has dado cuenta? Porque está bien que le gusten los niños, pero hay algunos que ya no son niños y siguen bajo su poder. Mirá a Canadá, quién sabe que le ha tocado vivir al pobre. Tiene a un montón de europeos a la par para buscarse a alguien, pero decide, qué decide, Manuel, decime, qué decide.

—No sé, Martín, qué decide —se llena de calma Chile frente a la indignación creciente de Argentina y su chismoseo de vieja.

—Decide en cambio ir hasta el fin del mundo —y le señala el fin del mundo al fondo del local—, al fin del mundo a buscarse a una nación joven y que está creciendo y formándose —le da un momento de silencio, para que Chile comprenda—, y no a cualquiera, sino a una que no está relacionada con él como lo están sus colonias. Sos carne fresca, Manolito —le señala como si fuera algo obvio y realmente le preocupara—. Y fijate que a él le gusta sentirse superior al resto...

—¿Como tú? —le interrumpe Chile, a un paso de molestarse.

—Manuel... —le mira Argentina con un cierto dolor—. Cuidate. ¿Querés aprender de él? Aprendé. Pero no te hagás ilusiones. Podría ser tu padre.

—No veo cuál es el problema —se encoge de hombros Chile, sin dobles intenciones. Era cotidiano, para ellos, las relaciones paternalistas, de ésas que hoy en día se ven de vez en cuando y que siglos atrás eran lo común. Argentina asiente con la cabeza.

—No hay problema mientras recordés que él no es serio —niega—, no es serio.

—Si tú lo dices...

Argentina le queda mirando y Chile, orgulloso, levanta las cejas, como retándole a agregar algo más. El argentino, viendo que no le hará caso por lo pronto, se levanta y camina hasta la banda, sin decirle nada. Chile le sigue con la mira y le ve conversar con los músicos, que asienten. Mientras Argentina camina de vuelta, un tango comienza a sonar. Chile continúa de brazos cruzados cuando Argentina le extiende la mano.

—No voy a bailar —niega Chile, y Argentina insiste con el gesto—. No —repite.

—Tomalo como tu despedida de soltero, flaco —insiste nuevamente, y se contiene, cosa rara, de agregar «y luego elegís una puta que te guste».

—No.

Y dado que la introducción no es eterna, Argentina retira su mano y, en lugar de bailar con él a modo de ofrenda de paz, le canta, con una voz de barítono que Chile, secretamente, le envidia.

—No te dejés engañar, González, por su querer, por su mentir. No te vayás a olvidar que es inglés y que al nacer, del engaño hizo un sentir —le advirtió—. Miente al llorar, miente al reír, miente al besar y al amar. ¡Miente al jurar falsa pasión, no te engañés, González!

En las mesas de alrededor, las charlas se detienen.

—Me apena verte con ése del brazo, si a mí me hizo la guerra, a vos qué no te hará...

—Estoy casi seguro que así no dice la canción —intenta detenerlo Chile.

—Oíme... —le canta con su voz de cariño suave que Chile considera una hipocrecía—, yo que soy tu amigo viejo, quiero darte un buen consejo, ¡largalo, y te convendrá!

El cabello de Argentina se despeina con el movimiento rápido de cabeza, y Chile intenta no sonreírse cuando los labios argentinos se curvan.

—Acaso te grite y se desespere, y te diga que te quiere, viejo ardid de ese inglés...

—Eso no suena a él para nada.

—No creas... —continua Argentina, sin hacerle caso y con un desplante a tono de su voz—, ¡cómo creés que ha de quererte, si juró que hasta la muerte un maldito habría de ser!

—¿No puedes evitar ser el centro de atención, verdad? —nota Chile, sonriendo a todas luces por las tonterías de Argentina. Este se encoge de hombros y mueve de forma minimalista los pies, marcando los pasos.

—No te dejés engañar, González, por su querer, por su mentir. No te vayás a olvidar, ¡que fue enemigo! Y que algún día te podés arrepentir —y señalándole acusatoriamente con el dedo—, y haz de llorar con gran dolor. Se ha de burlar de tu amor. ¡No te olvidés que él es inglés! ¡No te dejés convencer!

En el local Chile parece ser el único no deslumbrado. Las mujeres del cuarto de al lado se asoman por la puerta del fondo del local, y espían qué es lo que ocurre, o a qué compañera están cortejando, y los hombres en las mesas miran a Argentina y, a veces, a Chile. Argentina, fingiéndose herido, pone las manos sobre su mesa, enfrente de Chile, inclinándose sobre las copas.

—No creas que es la envidia o el despecho por todo el mal que me han hecho, que hace que yo te hable así —y algunas mujeres creen que sufre de verdad, que llorará en cualquier momento. Chile sabe que todo es teatro y que Argentina, sabedor de la atención que tiene, sólo se luce como un florero de mesa.

—Bien sabés... —continúa, enderezándose lentamente. Casi de forma ridícula, Chile se adelanta a lo que cantará Argentina y, en el fondo de su corazón, está de acuerdo—, que no hay envidia en mi pecho —le entona Argentina, con una mano sobre el corazón—, que soy un hombre derecho... que soy lo que siempre fui.

Los aplausos se hacen esperar, mientras Argentina mantiene la nota y la estira. Cuando acaba, le dirige un ademán rápido a Chile antes de hacer una reverencia hacia las demás mesas, una, dos veces, y sonríe.

No habla cuando vuelve a sentarse y se cruza de piernas, esperando que Chile diga algo (y en lo posible, mencione su grandiosa voz).

Y Chile tarda, mordiéndose una uña sin darse cuenta y analizando a Argentina sin sacar ninguna conclusión.

—Le cambiaste la letra —es lo único que expresa antes de levantar la botella e iniciar con otro tópico de conversación.

—Y nada, así queda mejor, ¿no? —aceptando que le llene la copa, porque si no le escuchó, bueno, problema suyo, y si le escuchó probablemente lo piense cuando esté solo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, o sencillamente una muestra de apoyo?**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	3. Tomo y obligo

Tercer tango y tercer momento. Recuerden que el orden entre capítulos no es cronológico, y aunque aquí me pego un salto de décadas, en cualquier momento puedo retroceder en el siglo :)

Este momento en particular ocurre unos años después de mi fic "Londres 38".

Respuestas a anónimos.

Guest: ¡Denle todos los premios, su voz lo vale! O al menos así lo imagino, porque los argentinos en general tienen el cuello más largo que los chilenos y eso les hace tener la voz más grave, mientras que los chilenos... tenemos todos voz de pito. También pienso que Arthur sería el primer amor platónico de Manuel (tengo un poema rancio al respecto, pero como países xD). Quizás como el alumno de un curso mayor, o como el chico punk que fuma en la esquina de una calle, o incluso como un ídolo del momento (un actor, por ejemplo. O quizás sólo como un actor de un teatro de Santiago. POR QUE NO HAY FANFICS SOBRE ESO). En este capítulo creo que te daré un poco en el gusto ;) gracias por comentar :3

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**_- el que no está presente por drogarse en otra parte **-**_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile y Argentina pertenecen al colectivo del fandom hetaliano.**

**Nota: **tal como me dijo Yami, este fic se disfruta mucho mejor si escuchan los tangos al mismo tiempo. Personalmente les recomiendo ponerlos en repetición.

* * *

**La consentida de Gardel**

**Tomo y obligo.**

_Y hoy al verla envilecida y a otros brazos entregada,_

_fue para mí una puñalada y de celos me cegué,_

_y le juro, todavía no consigo convencerme_

_como pude contenerme y ahí no más no la maté.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puede ser patético, depende de cómo se le mire.

Acabaron en una celda, con Argentina esperando que no le regañaran mucho al día siguiente y Chile abrazando sus piernas en el suelo, porque no estaban dispuestos a compartir asiento. Argentina tararea el mismo tango que sonaba desde el tercer piso hace solamente unas horas. Es la tercera vez que Chile romperá el silencio hoy, y espera que no sea la tercera en que Argentina reaccione de la misma manera, considerando que ya les amenazaron con separarlos de celda.

Es patético porque no quieren hablarse, pero quieren compartir el silencio lleno de tensiones. Porque no quieren estar junto al otro, pero no quieren ser separados.

—Ya no nos vemos.

Los músculos de Argentina se tensan, pero no reacciona violentamente. Ya se ha descargado (no todo lo que necesitan, pero lo suficiente) y por ello puede contenerse.

—¿Qué decís? —pregunta, prestándole atención e incorporándose en el catre.

—Lo que oyes. Ya no nos vemos tanto. Las situaciones no están para esas nimiedades.

Chile le mira por sobre el hombro, dándole la espalda. Argentina no le cree, con la boca abierta.

—Te va a entrar una mosca —le advierte el chileno, como la primera broma entre los dos de aquel día. El otro cierra la boca, confundido.

—Cuarenta años... —señala Argentina, recién sopesando cómo ha transcurrido el tiempo.

—Pasó volando, ¿no? —coincide Chile, aún con el cuello torcido—. A veces miro el antes y el después... y me sorprendo. Siempre que lo hago me sorprendo. Cuarenta años después de la independencia... cuarenta años después de la rebelión del dieciséis... cuarenta años después de la confederación... miro hacia atrás y me sorprendo.

Argentina vuelve a recostarse sobre el catre, con los brazos tras la espalda.

—En cuarenta años cambian muchas cosas, Manolito —Chile ríe entre labios, a través de la nariz, y hay un peso sobre sus hombros que se aligera con el apodo.

—Antes no pasaba eso. Antes transcurrían siglos sin cambiar nada —le señala Chile—. Me lo dijo él —agrega, mirando nuevamente al frente al ver que Argentina ya no le mira—. Podría habérnoslo dicho España.

—España podría habernos dicho muchas cosas —coincide Argentina—, pero no creo que lo supiera. Cada vez el mundo avanza más rápido. ¿Te imaginás cuando acabe este milenio?

—Mientras siga vivo, no me importa si un año transcurre en un día.

El silencio vuelve sobre ellos, menos tenso, más amistoso. Chile tiene ganas de fumar un cigarro, pero no anda con ninguno. Argentina mira el techo como si la historia del mundo estuviera escrita allí.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te pateó como te dije que haría?

—No, no —Chile suena hasta desinteresado—. No hemos terminado —le aclara—, pero no podemos pensar en estas cosas. No puedo con esta dictadura. El no puede con la situación social allá. Es como con la segunda guerra, pero entonces aún no le quería como le quiero ahora.

Argentina se aclara la garganta, atesorando esas palabras no por el contenido, sino porque Chile le haya dicho algo que usualmente sólo escribiría en unos versos. Se relame sus labios, aún sintiendo un leve sabor a sangre.

—Cuando te patee oficialmente, aquí tenés un hombro para llorar.

Se escucha apenas el roce de los pantalones contra el concreto del piso cuando Chile voltea, aún sentado, a descubrir si puede verle el rostro, si le está mirando o algo. Argentina le observa acostado, con los nudillos manchados de sangre seca sobre su estómago.

—Gracias —atina a decir Chile. No sonríen, porque los acontecimientos del día no lo ameritan, pero déjenme que les cuente. Puede ser una historia bonita, así como puede ser una historia patética.

Después de todo, en aquel momento Argentina ya le amaba, pero no lo sabía ni lo entendía todavía.

+'+'+'+'+

Una mosca se posó sobre el cuerpo de un perro dormido, y en el suelo habían restos de cigarrillos muertos y pisoteados. Los carteles con propaganda política puesta por el gobierno de Videla estaban rasgados, rallados, manchados con orina, y el sol tenía el pasto quemado y las calles de tierra, secas, convertidas en polvoreda con cada auto que pasaba.

Nadie les mandó meterse allí, caminar tan lejos del centro de Buenos Aires, con los gritos de barrio y los niños descalzos corriendo de un lado para otro, moquillentos, con la ropa lavada con esfuerzo arremangada para jugar a la pelota, y los sombreros viejos o robados manchados de hollín. Un joven sacó al patio unos cueros pestilentes de químicos y el olor se derramó por la calle como la ponzoña que por décadas les ha envenenado los nervios a Chile y a Argentina. No hablaron, sólo caminaron, bien vestidos como estaban cuando conversaron hacía sólo una hora antes, sobre el arbitraje de la reina de Inglaterra. A Argentina le bullía la sangre, Chile intentaba respirar tranquilo, pero no podía, porque sabía lo que ocurriría en unas horas, o al día siguiente, o en un mes o en un par de años.

—Sé lo que piensas —dijo Chile y allí es cuando se quiebra la tensión acumulada desde siempre y su energía se libera como un puñetazo bien dado en su pómulo. Y se agarraron a combos allí mismo, junto a un callejón, porque llevaban encima una tensión que no se explicaba ninguno de los dos, unas ganas de agarrarse a puñetazos y romperse mutuamente la cara, sentir al otro sangrando contra sus nudillos. Chile se sentía invadido, Argentina se sentía en su derecho. Chile estuvo de acuerdo con la reina y Argentina se creyó estafado, y aunque no lo dice, Chile comprendió, y comprende aún hoy en día, que su amigo viese en todo esto la mano de Inglaterra, que viese en esto la relación que tenían como pareja, y la parcialidad derivada de ello. Se agarraron a puñetazos en la boca de ese callejón, con las sombras irregulares que provocaba la ropa tendida en el tercer piso, en donde un tocadiscos viejo y cansado cantaba incondicionalmente.

Los puños de Argentina siempre fueron pesados, y ese día le dio una paliza como pocas había recibido, hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. No estaban para estas cosas, ninguno de los dos, no con todas las guerras de títeres que ocurrían en el mundo. Incluso Argentina, más acostumbrado a las dictaduras, se encontraba nervioso. Chile lo notó en sus puños temblorosos, pero de esto ya hablaremos más adelante.

Chile no ha sobrevivido por ser malo con las manos, y le devolvió los golpes tan bien como pudo y supo. A pesar del dolor y la sensación salobre en la boca, estaban casi contentos, matándose como dos perros mientras un corro de niños y adolescentes se formaba alrededor. Argentina era el más molesto, Chile sintió una angustia en la garganta al darse cuenta, y luego una presión en los tobillos, haciéndole rodar para quedar boca arriba porque Argentina quería machacarle la nariz a gusto y con comodidad, así, sentado en su regazo.

(Y algunos dirán que son sólo un canal, un espacio perdido al fin del mundo, tres islas llenas de piedras, pero Chile dirá que son sus tres islas llenas de piedras, y Argentina dirá que son sus tres islas llenas de piedra, y los demás dirán que por qué no se van a follar a sus tres islas llenas de piedras y dejan de jugar a que te hago la guerra, a que no, a que te hago la guerra, a que no, porque no comprenden que sea así, que no hagan la guerra y tampoco el amor).

No faltan las mordidas por parte de Chile y las piernas de Argentina intentando sostener la fuerza de sus brazos, tampoco falta el puñetazo que le llene la boca a Chile de sangre. Tosió, se ahogó con ésta, y Argentina continuó descargándose contra él, contra el objeto de su malestar y de la comezón que le daba en las cuerdas vocales, con un viejo tango mal grabado sonando más allá de sus oídos, por sobre sus cabezas y las del corro. Entonces, con la adrenalina y el patetismo, y su sangre, y su dolor y sus nervios y sus moretones formándose y el perro bostezando en la esquina y Gardel cantando después de muerto, y la idea de la bravuconearía argentina que el mismo Argentina nunca se ha dado cuenta que posee, Chile se puso a reír, y cuando recibió el siguiente puñetazo, sin fuerzas para responderlo a causa de la misma risa, siguió riendo, aun más histérico.

Y está bien, se dijo, está bien sentir la histeria en la garganta en forma de nudo, porque la forma la risa, y el viejo y destartalos tocadiscos le explicó: no es que te odie porque le engañas, sabes que un hombre no debe llorar, casi, casi como si pudiera sentir los temblores en las manos de Argentina, quien le agarró por las solapas de la camisa, y lo atrajo hacia sí para sacudirlo y gritarle.

—¡Maldito! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te independicé! ¡Te reconocí antes que nadie! ¡Soy tu vecino! ¡Tu amigo! ¡Hijo de puta, pelotudo de mierda!

Chile no le escuchó, no escuchó nada que estuviera cerca, sólo lo que se encontraba más cercano a Dios en ese momento, que bien pudieron ser sus pensamientos, bien pudo ser el viejo amigo tocadiscos. Argentina le hizo chocar la cabeza contra el suelo de tierra, arrugándole y arrugándose más la ropa, levantando el polvo y ensuciándose la camisa, con los tirantes resbalándole por los hombros y los brazos.

—¡La reputa que te parió, Manuel! ¡La reputa que te parió!

Con el choque, Chile dejó de oír incluso el viejo y conocido tango, y se preguntó si así sería siempre: Argentina exigiendo y él cediendo, porque lo sabía en sus huesos triturados, terminaría por ceder. Le cedería las tres malditas islas llenas de piedras, le cedería el canal, le cedería el estrecho. Le cedería todo, poco a poco, como hizo con Cuyo, con la Patagonia, con la Puna, con pequeños pedazos de cordillera. Chile se preguntó si así sería siempre su relación, él cediendo poco a poco a las exigencias de Argentina hasta ser completamente suyo, completamente de su capricho, del «quiero más» que Argentina no formula con la boca, pero sí con el corazón y las acciones.

Se preguntó, así como el condenado que quiere saber cuánto mide la soga, y que calcula la gravedad y el peso de su propio cuerpo, ¿qué podré darle una vez que ya no me quede nada para darle? Tendré que darle mi cuerpo, después, mi mente, y después de ella, mi alma, y entonces, tendré que darle mi vida porque Argentina es posesivo como él sólo. Y cuando ya no tenga nada que entregarle, él me pedirá todo, y todo cuanto pueda darle será un «no puedo» y luego mi nada: me consumirá completamente como con todo lo que hace suyo. Y seré el antiguo nombre de un puñado de provincias.

El apagón negro de su mente duró un instante, lo suficiente para liberar lo que siempre supo y le mantuvo al margen de su amigo (dándole la espalda para no verle a los ojos y dejarse consumir, porque sabía y sabe, como todos, que de no ser por la cordillera él habría dejado de existir hace tiempo). Tras el retumbar, el viejo, amistoso y omnipresente tocadiscos le confiesa que no sabe, cómo es que se ha contenido y no le ha matado el argentino que le mira buscando alguna reacción.

El grito de un chiquillo terminó por devolverlo a la realidad. La mayoría, viéndolo ya derrotado, alentaba a Argentina, y unos pocos muchachos le gritaban parate, pibe. Flaco, no te dejés ganar. Devolvésela. Benditos muchachos que le recordaban que no quería, como ahora tampoco quiere, ser consumido por Argentina, benditos muchachos con sus granitos de confianza.

Son patéticos, ellos dos, porque son dos Estados y están allí, en el suelo, convertidos en dos gallos de pelea.

La prole de la chusma apostaba al delgadito, no, al más grande, no, pero mirá cómo le está matando. A los niños más pequeños los mandó un vecino a buscar a un policía. El vecino en cuestión estaba mirando entre los muchachos, a pesar de todo, disfrutando de la pelea.

Argentina le miraba con esa intensidad a la que Chile le temía y le teme tanto.

—¿Flaco? —fue la pregunta preocupada y cautelosa del argentino.

Chile no le respondió en palabras: le agarró el cuello y apretó con fuerza. La camisa de Argentina estaba toda llena de polvo y manchas de sangre, a la suya se le habían saltado unos botones y la camiseta que llevaba debajo estaba húmeda de sudor y sangre. La cara de Argentina se puso roja mientras éste le apretaba las muñecas para que le soltara, pero Chile no le soltó, ni entonces ni cuando Argentina empezó a darle golpe tras golpe contra el pecho con uno de sus puños, ni cuando empezó a ponerse morado y las venas de sus sienes se marcaron.

Las palabras del tocadiscos se perdieron con un poco de viento que sopló de milagro, y los gritos ocultaron las pocas que lograron escapar. De un cabezazo, Chile le reventó la nariz al argentino.

—¡Por meter la nariz donde no te llaman, narigón conchetumadre! —y las risas se oyeron cuando Argentina se abalanzó con fuerza redoblada sobre Chile y rodaron por el suelo: Es difícil saber si Argentina se había enfurecido por el golpe, o por el intento de insulto, porque es cierto que tiene la nariz enorme comparada a la de Chile.

Los rodillazos de Chile le llegaron en la espalda al argentino y el ruido era enfermizo. Argentina, iracundo, le apretaba el cuello devolviéndole la mano, y aunque le gritó hasta que la garganta se le desgarró, ni él ni Chile jamás sabrán qué insultos le dedicó.

Llegó a separarlos un policía, la porra en la mano espantó al montón de muchachos y al tocadiscos amigo, quien enmudeció. El vecino agarró a Argentina y el recién llegado, a Chile, levantándoles del suelo.

(Ellos no les notaron, ocupados en seguir matándose. Uno debía morir porque no lo hiciera el otro: Argentina para que Chile no fuera consumido, Chile para que Argentina dejara esos celos que no tenían nombre ni comprensión y que no le dejaban vivir tranquilo).

—¡Vos sos...! —empezó Argentina, sin llegar a completar la frase puesto que ni él sabía qué estaba diciendo. Le estaba pegando por hacer trampa, por engatusar a Inglaterra para que se pronunciara a su favor. Le estaba pegando por ser tan insoportáblemente duro de cabeza, por no comprender que esas partes que llama suyas no lo son realmente. Le estaba pegando porque lo necesitaba, porque le miraba y las ganas de hacerlo eran tan fuertes como el cariño que sentía por él.

Chile le tiró un escupitajo ensangrentado.

«Vos sos mío» es algo que no pudo decir aunque le naciera del alma. Argentina se sentía con el derecho de decirlo. Chile se sentía invadido de sólo pensarlo.

Y el disco siguió girando sin cantar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Confederación: Peruboliviana, contra la que Chile tuvo una guerra. La rebelión del XVI: se refiere a una rebelión indígena en Chile. Están más o menos en 1976, ambos en dictadura (Videla en Argentina y Pinochet en Chile). Conflicto por las islas Lennox, Picton y Nueva (con muuuuuchos antecedentes de conflictos desde siempre), en que la reina de Inglaterra medió y favoreció a Chile. Argentina no aceptó el arbitraje y el resto es para que lo investiguen, Historia ArgChi mejor que las Malvinas. No, Chile no las cedió al final, allí sólo delira. Todas las posesiones cedidas tienen una explicación. Antes que alguien me diga «esto no fue así», le pido que piense en quién está hablando, y en qué piensa, o qué cree quién habla.

**Sus comentarios son mi inspiración.**


	4. Cómo nos cambia la vida

TRES COSAS: 1) Este tango quería hacerlo complétamente distinto, peeeerooooo... después de escucharlo varias veces decidí que mejor lo escribía así. Lo siento, Brasil, otro día aparecerás :(

2) Este capítulo me habría gustado dejarlo para el final, pero ya tengo un capítulo final, así que... bueno, decidí seguir la cronología antes de regresar en el tiempo para otro que tengo bajo la manga. Búsquenlo y escúchenlo, personalmente es de mis favoritos :)

3) Falta contexto en esta historia porque, como es parte del fic completo y de mi secuencia ArgChi, el contexto se da en conjunto. Si se quieren ubicar mejor, esta historia transcurre unos años después de "quién te mereciera".

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Chile y Argentina pertenecen al colectivo del fandom hetaliano.**

**Nota: EL DIA ARGCHI. **Ya que tengo su atención, sepan que para ese día (en Tumblr) pienso subir historias cortas de universos alternos ArgChi a petición de quien quiera. NO me dejen las peticiones acá, para eso está mi buzón en tumblr. Si quieren algo, díganlo, para que tenga tiempo de pensarlo y escribirlo antes del martes, ¿sí?

**PD**: Intenté usar la narración en dos párrafos de «nocturno de Chile», pero me di cuenta que no es exactamente lo mío. Aún así, mantuve la idea de corriente de conciencia en los primeros párrafos... así que bueno, a practicar más.

* * *

**La consentida de Gardel**

**Cómo nos cambia la vida**

_Vos destrozaste mi vida_

_Y ya ves, por no matarte,_

_cierro los ojos y sueño,_

_y te veo como antes._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Los pigmentos permanecieron estáticos, incluso cuando los párpados parecían querer despertarlos. Las pestañas se batieron con una gracia a la que sólo Argentina se atreve a reconocer, viendo en el brillo de los ojos fijos como dos botones un pedacito de alma escondida. No parecía existir una razón para tal ensimismamiento, sólo una pareja anónima en una mesa del fondo, oculta entre los muros pintados y cargados de cuadros, o quizá el viejo de la mesa de al lado, que tenía un pañuelo al cuello como si fuera un escritor maricón que ha sobrevivido a la dictadura, ¿pero por qué de un viejo escritor maricón que ha sobrevivido a la dictadura? Esos ojos estáticos y con un pedacito de alma oculta comprenden más de lo que comprendemos los mortales (porque, de otra forma, la vida eterna no tendría un sentido), e intuyen en la barba canosa, en el pañuelo con flores amarrado al cuello, en el cigarro, en la delgadez (y aunque no lo digan, esos ojos le han visto en alguna marcha pidiendo salud para no morirse de sida), en la forma de leer su agenda y de escribir en ella. Los libros de Historia no hablan de ese grupo de marginados que en la dictadura no sólo conocieron la represión política, sino también, la represión sexual, el miedo a ser un maricón o una torta cuando se prefería que los hombres llevaran el cabello corto y las mujeres usaran falda. Sin embargo, aunque los libros de Historia no saben de estos marginados, los ojos fijos, sí, de esa forma en que saben los que tienen conocimiento de causa. Muchas cosas se dicen sobre la dictadura, depende de dónde seas, de tu partido político, de tus principios y de la forma en la que vez esos principios. Muchas no se han dicho, o no se dicen, o no se saben. Muchas cosas podría decir Argentina al respecto, podría hablar de una venda en los ojos, de un furor ciego, de las ideas malas que apoyó porque era necesario apoyarlas, o porque pensó que era necesario apoyarlas, o porque sintió que debía apoyarlas. Podría hablar de madres, de abuelas, de hijos, de jóvenes, de partidos de fútbol, de viajes que hizo. Podría hacer comparaciones, mirá, a ratos pensaba que sería como con Uriburu, un par de años y nada, o como la del 43, pero fue más largo, che, pero no tan larga como la anterior. Fijate cómo es el destino que termino yo con una y empieza Manu con otra, somos una raza maldita. Y la risa sonaría forzada y real, franca, como un vidrio al que le llega un piedrazo y no se rompe contra todo pronóstico. Pregúntenle a Argentina, de él obtendrán alguna información, aunque sea poca, después de todo a él le encanta hablar de sí mismo y siempre terminará hablando de las Malvinas como si esa guerra no hubiese ocurrido en periodo de dictadura, pero no le pregunten a Chile. Si le preguntan a Chile, mirará hacia el suelo, meterá las manos en los bolsillos y, si no encuentra una cajetilla de cigarros, rumiará unas palabras por lo bajo antes de responder una lección acotada de enciclopedia. Es el periodo de la Historia de Chile comprendido entre mil novecientos setenta y tres y... fechas. Nombres. Lugares. No mencionará experiencias personales, y si es posible, no se las pregunten. Déjenlo esperar un siglo más. Será que la suya duró más que la de Argentina, será que él no está acostumbrado a esas cosas (él no la comparará con la del 27, y si alguno le habla de Portales, le hará callar y dirá algo sobre que la primera mitad del siglo XIX no entra en discusión, y que mejor tome un libro de Historia).

Las palmas estuvieron más sensibles que nunca, y a la vez se sintieron torpes e inútiles, demasiado pequeñas para la espalda de Argentina aunque se tratara sólo de una ilusión de su propia mente (y Argentina le ha dicho tantas veces como años tienen que no debe cerrar su mano en un puño al bailar), sus pies le parecieron lentos y que en cualquier momento se iban a enredar entre las vueltas que hacía Argentina al bailar, a pesar de que realmente nunca se hayan enredado, ni cuando al argentino le venían las ganas de hacer una seguidilla de pasos complicados. Podemos perdonarle a Chile que se sintiera nervioso en aquella ocasión, así como podemos perdonarle a Argentina haberse desincronizado con la música varias veces, ¿que por qué, se preguntan? Porque aunque ver bailar a Chile o a Argentina no fuera algo nuevo, verlos bailar juntos fue siempre un acontecimiento, ya no hablar de bailar tango, y mucho menos de bailarlo en público. Hubo un tiempo, a principios de siglo, en que a Chile se le podía ver bailarlo: siempre con alguna mujer conocida suya, jamás con el que había sido su maestro de baile. Debido a ello, es normal que ambos estuvieran nerviosos, más aún cuando Argentina apoyó su mejilla en la de Chile, y éste no le hizo el quite. A veces, únicamente por estúpido, Chile pensaba que Argentina e Inglaterra eran parecidos, sólo por explicarse el calor que le crecía en el estómago cuando Argentina le sonreía por más segundos que la eternidad. Ambos tienen el cabello claro, se convencía, con las palmas sudorosas cuando Argentina le ponía la mano en la cintura para moverlo a un lado. Ambos tienen los ojos con esa mirada que te penetra, con un tono verdoso propio, se aseguraba abrumado cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el perfume de Argentina. Ambos cantan, ambos tienen esa personalidad imperialista, ambos por no matarme cierran los ojos y me ven como fui antes. Y así, con argumentos que creía lógicos, Chile se convencía de que no quería a Argentina, que lo que quería era el recuerdo de Inglaterra. Esto es importante de saber, ya que, cuando estaban bailando esa noche de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, con el nuevo milenio y, quizá, el fin del mundo a sólo unos pasos, Chile aceptó sus propias excusas como inválidas, respiró más pesado, teniendo unas ganas tremendas de ahorcar a Argentina por haberle enseñado a bailar tango tantas décadas atrás, por haberle advertido sobre Inglaterra y haber acertado, por no conformarse con una muestra sencilla de afecto y ahora tenerle enamorado.

(La mayor razón por la que Chile podría asesinar a Argentina durante cualquier noche, es el miedo a dejarse consumir y a que un cariño no sea suficiente para contentarle.

Y es por ello que pasará más de una década antes de que Argentina pueda comérselo entero y a gusto).

—No te bastaba un cariño —le murmuró, sin mirarle y con la entonación de quien sólo tararea la canción que suena, a lo que Argentina le contestó, con los ojos cerrados y un ritmo más lento, necesario para conversar.

—A vos no te bastaron todos los cariños —y atrajo a Chile más hacia sí, para alcanzar mejor su oído—. Pero, de todos modos, quiero besarte hasta que me pidás compasión.

—Me desequilibraste —le compartió, más directo, como el gusto del vino tinto en la lengua—. Un día llegaste queriendo cambiar nuestra amistad por webadas que te imaginaste en tu cabeza.

—Qué curioso que ahora le llamés amistad —le recriminó Argentina—. Y nada. Me destrozaste un poquito la vida, ¿sabés? Sólo te devolvía el favor. Así de paso te quitaba lo reprimido que sos.

La risa de Chile fue corta, tan de improviso como apareció se detuvo para dar paso a una negación con la cabeza. Aunque adentro estaba cálido, la noche afuera era fría y se darían cuenta más tarde, cuando salieran y Argentina le tomara la mano para sentirlo suyo mientras caminaban. Caminar, hacia donde sea, sólo por caminar lado a lado con las manos tomadas, cuando nadie puede verles (y al día siguiente se quedaron dormidos en el taxi de vuelta a casa, habiendo visto el amanecer expandiéndose entre los edificios, llenándoles de luz), y se olvidarán de la excusa que uno le dio al otro para ir a visitarle, de tal modo que tendrán que inventarse una nueva para no decir que están juntos por gusto. Argentina resiente la risa y, como siempre, le dan ganas de enfrentarse al que destruyó la pureza de la flor que recogió, del que puso el dolor en los ojos fijos que fueron puros con su color de tierra y que ahora parecen dos canicas vidriosas. Te lo dije, Manuel, le dan ganas de restregar, pero no lo hace. La gente suele pensar que Argentina no tiene consideración por nadie más que por él mismo, y se equivocan. Argentina sabe, y aunque él se ve sí mismo a la altura de cualquier otro, sabe que Chile no hace igual. Que para él, Inglaterra era otra especie, muy por sobre ellos, y ese pensamiento le hace hervir la sangre. Como si esas alturas imaginarias le hubiesen hecho mal a su vecino, le hubiesen dado falsas alegrías.

—Ay, Martín, los chistes que sueltas a veces —se burló un poquito, a lo que Argentina le buscó los ojos, tocado en el orgullo, y le besó, no en la comisura de los labios como antes ya había hecho cuando le exigía un cariño de vuelta, sino en plena boca, y aunque por un instante pudo ver cómo Chile decidía qué hacer, no fue suficiente para temer que le rechazara, ya que nadie puede rechazarle. Con mucho, pueden retrasar la aceptación, como había hecho Chile, pero nunca rechazarle eternamente. Y si alguien lo duda, que sepa que Chile había cedido mucho antes de que sus labios acariciaran los de Argentina de vuelta, calientes como dos brazas de fuego con las que quemar los labios de Argentina para marcarlos como suyos, con su propio sello, quitándose el veneno del recuerdo que los recubría (el sabor salado de Inglaterra, con sus ojos pintados de negro, su cabello teñido de colores y su ropa anárquica diciéndole que será difícil para ellos verse, como sabiendo que al final de cuentas eso los llevaría a terminar).

El punto de no retorno.

—No me he rendido todavía —le aseguró Argentina al separarse, deteniéndose un momento antes de que empezara la siguiente canción. Fuese un tango o un bolero, le daba igual. Podría haber sido hasta uno de estos pésimos grupos que a Chile le gustan, lo habría bailado igual sin soltar al chileno. El gusto de sentirse correspondido eclipsaba de tal manera el alrededor, que hubiera sido igual a sus sentidos el que hubiesen estado aislados en un islote.

Chile no le respondió, con la expresión del niño que ha hecho una travesura por la que le van a regañar, y los dientes mordiéndole el labio de manera inconsciente, saboreando aún el beso. Argentina le miró de esa forma suya, en la que el cariño se le refleja en los ojos y en una pequeña curva lastimera en cada lado de la boca, y se dio cuenta que, hasta hace un siglo, esto le habría parecido una broma.

—Cómo nos cambia la vida, Manuel —pensó en voz alta antes de acercarse a sus labios para besarle de nuevo, repitiendo el coro de la canción que Chile recordaría como la canción de su primer beso, contra todo lo que pueda pensarse y en pro de sus cursilerías de clóset y versos escondidos.

—Cómo nos cambia —coincidió Chile en un murmullo contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
